


What Happens when your parents go out of town.

by celestoceanna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestoceanna/pseuds/celestoceanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was going to have a nice weekend of studying for his classes. But when he walk's in on his brother and Gabriel things take a turn for the more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was seated in his room studying for his latest test. He seemed to have them more and more now. Well that was what he got for taking advanced courses. But he didn’t want to coast through like Dean. So while his parents ere gone for the weekend he was going to use his time to study. Well that was the plan until Dean had invited his best friend over. 

Dean and Gabriel had been friend since middle school and well with the way they enjoyed to prank people it was no wonder as to why. It seemed though that Gabe spent way too much time at their house though and not his own. Not that Sam would complain about this. He did kinda have a little crush on the older boy. 

Sam sat there reading over his notes when the music started. He looked up and growled a little at the loud sounds coming from his brother’s room. He pushed on though and looked down at his notes once more. But that flew out the door as the music became louder and was hard for him to concentrate on his work. He grunted as he stood up and walked out of his room. He walked down the hall a bit till he got to Dean’s door. He knew he should have knocked but really what was he going to see. 

Sam opened the door and was about to tell them to turn it down when his eyes locked on the sight in front of him. There sat his brother on the bed with his pant’s undone and his cock sticking out. But that wasn’t what shocked him. No the sight of Gabriel on his knee’s in front of Dean and sucking him off was what stopped all function of his brain. He licked his lips and felt as his skin flushed from the embarrassment of walking into this scene. 

That was Dean looked up and flushed as well at being caught by his little brother. He grinned a bit though. ” Uh hey Sammy. This is um well I guess it is what it looks like.” He whimpered though as the other teen continued to bob up and down on his cock. ” Damn it Gabe stop for a moment.” 

Gabriel let his friend’s cock slip from his mouth with a pop and smirked up at him. ” Why? I think Sammy there is enjoying what he is seeing. Maybe he should take a seat and I can work over two Winchester’s.” His golden eyes turned and looked at the younger boy. ” What do you say Sammy? Want to come over here and let me taste you as well as Dean?” 

Sam didn’t know whether to run or move. He was stuck to the spot and he clearly wasn’t thinking all that well. But it seemed his feet made the decision for him. He walked over to the bed and looked at his older brother and then sat down next to him. His eyes then moved to the other boy. He could see that shit eating smirk was in place and knew he was in trouble. He felt though as Dean ran his finger’s over his shoulder and down his back. He let out a breath he had been holding and relaxed a little bit more. 

" It’s okay Sammy. We got you. Don’t worry Gabe and I will take good care of you." He had had no idea his little brother was this adventurous and well it was kinda a turn on for him. He let his finger’s rub lightly at Sam’s back a bit more before they moved to run down his chest and stop at his jeans. He grinned a little as he undid the fly and then drew the zipper down a bit. He kept his eyes on his brothers and noticed his breaths were short and rapid and his eyes were closed at the moment. So he continued to draw down the zipper and then reached his hand inside and pulled out the young man’s cock. He groaned a little as he felt his brother hardening in his hand as he stroked him. 

Gabriel was having a hard time just sitting there as Dean was stroking Sam. And well he couldn’t take it anymore. So he leaned in and took Dena’s cock back into his mouth and moaned as he began to suck on him once more. He continued to watch though as the green eyed boy stroked his little brother. He could feel his own cock swelling a bit more at the sight. 

Sam whimpered as Dean continued to stroke his cock. He let his eyes flutter open and moaned as he noticed that Gabriel had gone back to sucking his brother off. He bit his lower lip as he felt a wave of pleasure washing over him. He didn’t know how long he would be able to last with this much stimulation around him. He could hear Gabriel’s slurp’s, feel as his brother’s hand ran up and down his hardened shaft, and then he felt as Dean leaned over and licked and nipped along his neck. It was all a little too much for him right now. He felt his balls tighten and whimpered as Dean stroked him a little faster as he came all over his brother’s hand and his own shirt. 

Dean watched as his little brother tipped over the edge and growled a little. He could feel his own release coming from the sight of Sam coming. He looked down at his friend and grinned a little. ” Getting close Gabe. Just a bit more.” He felt as the other increased his suction. He looked at Sammy then and smirked a bit before he too released. Although this time Gabriel caught it all and swallowed it down. He whimpered as the teen released his softening member.

Oh Gabriel was in pure heaven right now. He got to watch as Sammy came and then he made Dean cum. He licked his lips as he pulled off the others cock. He then grinned as he moved and began to lick clean the hand that had stroked Sam to completion. He cleaned Dean’s hand before he leaned in and did the same thing to the boy’s softened cock. He groaned at the mixed flavor in his mouth and looked at the other two. ” Well I have to say that this is my new favorite taste. Going to have to do this again. And soon. Maybe like in and hour?” He smirked as he stood up and pushed both boys to lay down on the bed. He had cum in his pants and well as gross as that felt he wanted to cuddle between the brother’s before he made his moved to initiate part two of this little sleep over. For now though a nap was needed by all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this story I wrote so long ago. Gabriel wakes up from his nap and decides he and Sam need a little alone time.

Gabriel yawned and stretched as he was slowly waking up from his nap. He was still snuggled in between the two Winchester brothers. His eyes landed first on Dean and then shifted to his newest bed partner, Sam. He looked at him and studied his face and the way that his slept. The older boy had been fascinated with the younger Winchester brother. If he was honest he would say he had a crush on the younger man. But Gabe was not going to admit that. No he wasn’t one to go out on a limb like that. 

Gabriel sighed as he traced his fingers lightly over the boys face. Feeling his soft skin and listening to his gentle breaths. He was expecting though as the other boys eyes fluttered open. He looked into Sam’s eyes for a moment before giving him a grin. 

“ So did you sleep well Sammy? You’re not going to get all weirded out on me are you now?” 

Sam took a moment to let everything that had happened earlier sink in. He shifted his position a bit before he shook his head at the older boy. 

“ No. I’m not going to get weirded out. But can I ask how long this has been going on with you and Dean? Are you guys like dating? Or is this something different?” 

Sam wanted to get all his facts straightened out. Wanted to be sure he wasn’t barging in on something he shouldn’t. He watched as Gabriel cocked his head and smirked. 

“ Dean and I aren’t dating. We just do this to release a little tension. Well we do it when we don’t have girlfriends at the moment. Not fair to them if we are getting each other off. And I guess we have been doing this for about 2 years now. Not that long. So Sammy are you ready for your turn? You didn’t get the full experience last time.” 

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at the younger boy and he was scooting closer to him. He watched as Sam’s face began to get a lovely shade of red to it. Oh now that was certainly cute. He would need to get the other to blush like that more often. 

Sam looked at the other and felt his cheek heating up at what he was suggesting. But he wasn’t going to deny that he wanted to do more. Wanted to get what Dean had earlier. He bit his bottom lip and looked over at Dean. He was still sleeping. And well he could be out for some time. He slept like the dead when he was tired. Sam huffed a moment before he made a decision. 

Sam slipped from the bed and stretched a moment before he looked at Gabriel. He motioned for the other to follow him and padded out of Dean’s room and down the hall a bit. Before he stopped to look at the older boy. 

“ How about a shower? I doubt either of us are all that clean. And well I wouldn’t mind touching a bit more in there if you um wanted to.” 

Gabriel looked at the other as he was stumbling over his words and could see that lovely little blush on his cheeks once more. He reached down and took his hand and walked with him to the bathroom. 

“ A shower sounds nice Sammy. I’ll get the water ready and you go and get a change of clothes and a couple of towels for us. Ok?” 

The older boy watched as Sam nodded and walked off to do as he was asked. Gabriel then turned and entered the bathroom. He moved to the shower and turned it on and adjusted the temperature to something comfortable before he stripped his dirty clothing off and tossed it in the corner. He turned as he heard Sam walking in and smiled. 

“ Find everything thing we need Sammy?” 

Sam stopped in the doorway and the sight that greeted him. He was not prepared for seeing Gabriel standing there nude. He licked his lips and felt his cheek flush. He gave a nod to the other boy as he set the towels on the toilet and then clothes on the sink. He closed the door behind him before he began to strip his clothing off. No need for Gabriel to be the only one nude. He walked over and slipped in the shower and sighed as the warm water hit his skin. 

“ Are you coming? Or are you just going to stand there?” 

Gabe had to shake himself out of the daze he was in. Sam was even more attractive without his clothing. This was certainly putting him in a difficult position. On one hand he really wanted to keep Sam all for himself. And on the other hand he didn’t want to piss his best friend off for dating his little brother. Maybe he could find a solution to this. But for now he just grinned as he slipped into the shower behind the younger man. He slowly wrapped his arms around him from behind and pulled him in close. 

“ I’m not coming just yet. But I am sure you could get me there. How about it Sam? Want to help me cum?”

Sam groaned as he felt the other behind him. But he didn’t like that position all the much. So his removed the other’s arms from around him and turned to face the older boy. Hazel eyes looked down into the other golden colored eyes. He licked his lips a moment before he moved in and swiftly kissed the other boys lips. He wasn’t sure if this was allowed but hell he had wanted to do this for some time and this was by far his best opportunity for it. 

Gabriel whined a little as he felt those soft lips on his own. He and Dean never kissed. It just wasn’t something that either wanted to do with one another. But this… Well Gabriel was not going to stop Sam. Heck he was going to get more of this if he could. He reached up and wound his arms around his neck and laced his fingers lacing into the younger man’s hair. After a few moments though he knew they were both going to need air and so he pulled back just a bit. Gabriel looked at the other and gave him a soft smile. 

“ Didn’t know you wanted to kiss me so bad Sammy. Should have said something before. Now you aren’t getting away from me. You’re too sweet to let you get away.” 

He chuckled a little bit before he moved in and kissed his lips once more. This time letting his hand slip from the other’s hair to run down his chest. He teased one of the other’s nipples for a moment, and was pleased with the gasp he got, before he was moving further down his body. His lips still teasing Sam’s as his fingers wrapped around the other ten’s cock. He gripped it lightly before he began to stroke it lightly. 

Sam gasped as that hand closed around his shaft and began to stroke. He whimpered at the feeling it was causing. It was the same as before with Dean, but it also felt a bit more intense this time. He didn’t want Gabe to feel left out though. So he reached down and tentatively wrapped his long fingers around the other teen’s cock and stroked him as well. If the little moans that Gabe was giving in between their kissing was anything to go on he was sure he was doing a good job. 

Gabriel pulled back from those soft lips and groaned as his hips thrust forward into the hand that was stroking his cock. His own hand still teasing the other. But he felt it was time now to speed things up. And god he wanted to taste the other boy. He wanted a few other things from him as well but that was for another time and some place a little less cramped. Gabriel smirked at the other as he moved to kneel in front of Sam. His golden eyes gleaming as he leaned in and licked the others cock from root to tip. He groaned at the flavor. He was completely different from Dean. Where Dean was spicy with a little sweetness Sam was sweet and a hint of citrus. Oh yes he was sure that this was not going to be just a one time thing for them. 

Sam moaned at that first licked and had to reach out to steady himself. He looked down just in time to see Gabriel move in and take his cock into his mouth and begin to slowly suck and lick at the rapidly hardening length. One of his hands moved to tangle in those blonde locks as Gabriel was moving faster and sucking a bit harder now. He didn’t know just how long he would be able to hold out with this kind of pleasure. He began to tug lightly on the others hair as he looked at him. 

“ Gabe I’m close. Feels too good.” 

Gabriel wasn’t going to stop. Not until the other came in his mouth. He wanted the full taste. Wanted all that Sam could give him. He groaned as he thought about just how good Sam was going to taste and god he wanted it now. He moved till just the head was in his mouth and suck and teased at the other slit as his fingers moved to tease and fondle his sacs. He heard the other moaned and whimpered and felt as his balls tightened a bit before the boy was spilling into his mouth. 

Once Sam was done Gabriel pulled off the other’s cock with a pop and grinned as he stood up once more. He looked at the panting teen and smiled. 

“ You ok Sammy? I didn’t drain you too bad did I? Need me to wash your hair and body for you?” 

Sam looked at him and blinked a few times. He then noticed that the other hadn’t cum yet. He looked at the hard cock that was just standing there between him. He went to reach for it and Gabriel pushed his hand away and shook his head. 

“ Not now sweetheart. You can help me once we are cleaned up and back in the room.” 

Sam gave Gabe a soft smiled and a quick kiss. Before he reached over and grabbed his shampoo. He lathered himself up and then handed the bottle to the other to do the same. After both of them were clean and the water was shut off they stepped out of the shower and each grabbed a towel. Sam dried off and slipped into some sleep pants before looking at the other teen. 

“ Want to go to my room? Or should we check on Dean?” 

Gabriel dried himself off and draped the towel around his neck and he thought over the question. Did he want to go back to Dean and have to share Sam? Or would he rather go to the other’s room alone and keep him all to himself. He growled as he tried to make his mind up. 

“ Let’s go to your room. I think Dean needs his beauty rest. Besides he’ll come looking for us if he wants to find us.” 

The pair then headed for the other’s room. Leaving Dean to sleep. Well he was sleeping until his phone began to ring. The sleepy teen yawned as he grabbed it and answered the call. 

“ Cas what do you want? It’s late…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // So I finally got around to writing a 2nd chapter for this story. Would you guys like for me to move to a 3rd part? And should I add Castiel to the mix as well?

**Author's Note:**

> // So this story came to me and well it just sorta took a life of it's own. Anyone think there needs to be a part 2?


End file.
